


Hayloft

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Song: Hayloft (Mother Mother)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Inspired by the song. Enjoy
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Tim Shepard
Kudos: 4





	Hayloft

We loved each other, though it was forbidden. 

We’d meet at his house, though one day we got caught. 

“My daddy’s got a gun,” 

“My daddy’s got a gun,” 

“My daddy’s got a gun,” 

“You better run,” 

He said, he repeated it over and over, scared for his life and mine.

“It started with the hayloft a-creakin’,”

The soft squeak of the floor as I made my way across the room.

“Well it just started in the hayloft,”

He told me of his past lovers, how they happened. 

“With his long-johns on, pop went a-creeping,”

His father was stalking up the stairs, his gun in his hand.

“Out to the barn, up to the hay”

Out the house, through the woods was where we went. 

“Young lovers and they are not sleeping,”

We were scared to sleep that night, pulling an all-nighter as we waited for the rumors to spread. 

“Young lovers in the hayloft,”

We ended the night at my house, figuring it was safest there.

“With his gun turned on, pop went a-creeping,”

We’d lurk in the shadows, keeping guard for his father and his buddies, all armed with rifles.

“Out to the barn, up to the hayloft,” 

We climbed through my window, huddling together in my room.


End file.
